Christina Aguilera
'Christina María Aguilera '- (urodzona 18 grudnia 1980 roku) amerykańska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów. Życie Aguilera urodziła się na Staten Island, dzielnicy Nowego Jorku, jako córka Fausto Wagnera Xaviera Aguilery, ówczesnego sierżanta U.S. Army, z pochodzenia Ekwadorczyka, oraz Shelly Loraine (z domu Fidler), nauczycielki języka hiszpańskiego (artystka poznała ten język, ponieważ posługiwano się nim w domu). Babcia ze strony matki, Delcie Mabel Dunfee, pochodzi z Irlandii, dziadek zaś posiada korzenie niemieckie, walijskie i holenderskie, co zapewnia wokalistce wielonarodowe pochodzenie. Ponieważ ojciec Aguilery był wojskowym, rodzina często się przeprowadzała. Razem z sierżantem rodzina Aguilery stacjonowała w Earnest Harmon Air Force Base w kanadyjskim miasteczku Stephenville oraz przez pewien okres zamieszkiwała w Japonii. Christina wychowywała się z obojgiem rodziców przez siedem pierwszych lat swojego życia, następnie Fausto i Shelly Loraine rozwiedli się. Matka przeprowadziła się z Aguilerą i jej młodszą siostrą Rachel do domu swej babki w Rochester, miejscowości położonej czterdzieści kilometrów od Pittsburgha, w stanie Pensylwania. Według Aguilery i jej matki, Fausto był agresywnym, nadpobudliwym ojcem i mężem oraz stosował w domu przemoc. W 2009 roku na łamach telewizji E! wokalistka udzieliła na ten temat wywiadu: „(...) Doświadczyłam mnóstwa nieprzyjemności, popychania, bicia, kłótni. Dorastając, nie czułam się bezpiecznie. Bezsilność to najgorsze uczucie na świecie (...)”. Tematykę trudnego dzieciństwa podjęła w dwóch ze swoich utworów: „I’m OK” z albumu Stripped (2002) oraz „Oh Mother” z albumu Back to Basics (2006). Pomimo iż ojciec kilkukrotnie kontaktował się z córką listownie, ta nie wykazała dotąd chęci pojednania się z nim. Ojczymem przyszłej piosenkarki został Jim Kearns, paramedyk, którego poślubiła Shelly Loraine, i którego nazwisko przejęła. Aguilera odziedziczyła po matce, będącej swego czasu znakomitą skrzypaczką, talent muzyczny. W wieku sześciu lat wygrała szkolny pokaz uzdolnień, by wkrótce potem wziąć udział w podobnych imprezach; lokalnie znana była jako „mała dziewczynka z wielkim głosem”. W roku 1987 osiedliła się z rodziną na stałe w Wexford (Pensylwania). Trzy lata później w Hollywood wystąpiła w programie telewizyjnym Star Search, gdzie tym razem nie udało jej się zwyciężyć – wykonanie popowego standardu „A Sunday Kind of Love” przyniosło jej drugie miejsce. Po powrocie z Los Angeles zaśpiewała na łamach programu Wake Up with Larry Richert lokalnej stacji KDKA-TV. Ponadto często wykonywała hymn narodowy przed meczami najważniejszych sportowych drużyn zawodowych miasta Pittsburghu: Pittsburgh Steelers (futbol amerykański), Pittsburgh Pirates (baseball) i Pittsburgh Penguins (hokej na lodzie). Kariera Pod koniec pierwszej połowy lat 90. zyskała rozgłos jako uczestniczka telewizyjnego talent show The Mickey Mouse Club. Karierę w branży muzycznej rozpoczęła w 1997 roku, kiedy to premierę odnotował singel „All I Wanna Do” – duet nagrany przez Aguilerę wraz z Japończykiem Keizo Nakanishi. Po tej współpracy piosenkarka została zauważona; w 1998 roku, ze względu na wysoką skalę głosu, poproszono ją o wykonanie utworu „Reflection” do animowanego filmu Mulan. Podczas koncertów jej głos osiąga rejestr gwizdkowy. W 1999 przykuła uwagę światowych mediów dzięki debiutanckiemu albumowi zatytułowanemu Christina Aguilera. Płyta okazała się ogromnym sukcesem komercyjnym, a trzy pochodzące z niej single – „Genie in a Bottle”, „What a Girl Wants” i „Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)” – osiągnęły pozycje nr 1 notowania Billboard Hot 100. Dzięki hiszpańskojęzycznemu albumowi studyjnemu Mi Reflejo (2000), albumowi z muzyką bożonarodzeniową My Kind of Christmas (2000) oraz paru współpracom z innymi artystami Aguilera zdobyła międzynarodową popularność. Po rozstaniu z dotychczasowymi managerami wokalistka przejęła kreatywną kontrolę nad etapem tworzenia swojego czwartego albumu studyjnego, Stripped (2002). Wylansował on przebój „Beautiful”, który pomógł w promocji medialnej materiału. Kolejny album, Back to Basics (2006) – łączący w sobie R&B i hip-hop z gatunkami popularnymi na przełomie pierwszej i drugiej połowy XX wieku, spotkał się z pozytywnym przyjęciem artystycznym oraz sprzedał się w liczbie ponad pięciu milionów egzemplarzy, a do dziś uchodzi za największy sukces Aguilery. Szósty i siódmy albumy studyjne wokalistki, Bionic (2010) oraz Lotus (2012), przez krytykę przyjęte zostały skrajnie, uzyskując mieszane recenzje, ponadto nie okazały się sukcesem komercyjnym, jakiego oczekiwano. W 2010 roku Aguilera zadebiutowała jako aktorka, występując w filmie muzycznym Burleska. Do 2011 Aguilera sprzedała około pięćdziesiąt milionów egzemplarzy swoich albumów. Jest sześciokrotną laureatką Nagrody Grammy, a także jedyną artystką poniżej trzydziestego roku życia, która znalazła się w zestawieniu „100 najwybitniejszych wokalistów wszech czasów” magazynu „Rolling Stone”. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści